Eternal Return
by nivlac
Summary: These definitely aren't normal familiars...


**I like DnD and Pathfinder, that's all.**

Kirche smiled, today was going to be her day, she could practically taste the luck. Today was the day that everyone had to summon a familiar; an animal companion that would serve them for life. Well, they were usually animals. Sometimes they were a bit more than that, like Tabitha's dragon. Sometimes the occasional bugbear. The headmaster himself had summoned a… pretty pathetic creature for a familiar, a mouse. Kirche knew that she wouldn't summon something so mediocre, she would summon something great.

She hoped for a salamander, it would be fitting. She tapped her wand against her hand as she continued to wait for her turn to perform the summoning. The sun illuminated the bright blue sky above them, and the grass was a very pretty green. Everything just looked fantastic today. The academy's stone walls surrounded the students that had gathered in a large semicircle; providing a sense of protection that Kirche enjoyed.

Guiche Grammont had gone up to summon his familiar, and after him, it would be Kirche's turn. She was giddy with excitement, her red hair bouncing to and fro as she attempted to contain herself. Her dark colored cloak brushed the top of the grass, and the circular pin held it over her chest. A shape was carved onto the pin, in the shape of a star; every other student was dressed in a similar fashion to her, with the same star pin holding their cloaks on.

Guiche chanted the incantation for the familiar summoning ritual, and a green light appeared soon afterwards. A large mole appeared before him, its black eyes shining. Guiche's shoulders slumped for a moment, but then instantly he shot them back up when the mole walked up to his legs. The blonde leaned down, and stroked its cheek, smiling.

"Yes! My familiar is beautiful and mighty! Everything a familiar should be!" Guiche announced, flinging his cape around in an elegant fashion.

"Yes very good Mr. Grammont, now please, it is Kirche's turn for her summoning." Mr. Colbert said, the sun reflecting off of his bald head.

Kirche let out a little cry of excitement, and marched to the center of the semi-circle. She shot a glance at Louise Valliere; making sure to smirk at the pinkette. The short girl glared at Kirche and crossed her arms.

Kirche took her brown wand, and waved it through the air, repeating the incantation. A massive black plume of smoke followed soon afterwards, filling the whole courtyard. The other students coughed, and muttered in confusion, and Kirche frowned. Everyone else didn't cause that much smoke. A horrifying thought crossed her mind for a moment.

What if she had just pulled a zero? And just messed up the ritual? She would have gasped, but she didn't want the smoke getting into her mouth. Mr. Colbert chanted something, and the smoke blew away, in the center of the semi-circle, before Kirche Zerbst, sat a man.

But not just any man! His flesh glowed, it was noticeable even in the light of the sun, and he had wings! Blood red feathered wings like an angel! They were folded close to one another. He wore a red robe that exposed the left part of his chest and shoulder, revealing his sculpted muscles and various scars. The most notable one being a large puncture scar on his throat, as if some kind of snake plunged its fangs into his neck. Red vertical lines were seemingly etched into his flesh, and he was shaven completely bald. His eyes remained shut, and his legs were crossed. His hands were locked with one another, with the tips of his thumbs touching.

It was as if he was in a meditative state, not paying any mind to his surroundings.

Kirche placed a hand over her open mouth, and many students gasped with surprise. Even Mr. Colbert was taken aback. Had she summoned an angel? If so would it invoke divine punishment on her for summoning it? Then again… the whole point of the summoning ritual was to bring a fated companion to you.

Kirche almost fainted she was so happy. She went to get a closer look at him, and saw that he wasn't too bad looking either. Sure, he wasn't the handsomest thing on the planet, but his looks were masculine. He had a strong, square jaw and a mid-sized nose the narrowed at the bridge. His eyelashes were as red as his wings, and she could have sworn that there was a bright light burning behind it.

The other students began murmuring further to each other, and still shouting with surprise and confusion. Kirche leaned in closer to his surprisingly young face, and planted her lips on his, sealing the pact. His skin was hard, yet malleable. He did not react to her kiss, and she pulled away.

His flesh glowed further, and on the palm of his hand, a symbol etched itself. He still showed no reaction. Kirche grew concerned. Was he supposed to be like this? What if he never snapped out of it? Kirche shook her head, and leaned in to the man's face again.

She cupped his cheek and smiled.

"Hello? Is anyone home in there?" She asked.

No response. She sighed, and stood back up.

"Could someone help me move him? If he isn't going to wake up anytime soon I don't think I can move him on my own." Kirche stated, shrugging.

Guiche stepped forwards.

"Why of course my dear." Guiche stated.

He waved his wand, and uttered a few words, pointing it to Kirche's familiar.

Nothing happened. Guiche began to nervously sweat.

"This never happens to me I swear." He said. "Must've been a fluke."

He repeated the words, and pointed the wand at the winged bald man. Again, nothing happened.

"Is there something wrong with me?" Guiche asked no one.

He looked to his familiar, and chanted the same words. The mole was levitated a few feet into the air, and it scrambled with surprise.

"Huh… that's odd." Guiche said. "Time for physical persuasion then!"

The blonde moved up to the bald man, and grabbed him by the shoulders. Guiche pulled, but the familiar didn't even budge an inch.

"By the founder!" Guiche shouted, his face reddening with effort.

Kirche also grabbed her familiar's shoulders, and tugged. Like Guiche, she was unable to move him. It was as if he was connected to the earth itself! They both let go, and took deep breaths. Guiche then slammed his face into his palm.

"What am I thinking? I'm making this far more complicated than I need to." The blonde said.

He repeated the words for the umpteenth time, and this time, the earth under the angelic familiar was lifted into the air. Guiche guided it to another part of the courtyard with no one else around it, and set the patch of earth down. A small pit of dirt stood in its place, and the familiar still gave no reaction.

Kirche walked over to the patch of land at a brisk pace.

"Thank you hon." She said, not looking back.

"Anything to please!" Guiche shouted.

Kirche rolled her eyes. She tapped on the bald man's forehead, hoping to illicit some sort of reaction. Still nothing. Kirche frowned; she would deal with this later. He sat on her familiars shoulders, and crossed her arms under her breasts.

It was Louise's turn now.

The small pink haired girl went to the center of the semi-circle, and repeated the same exact words. This time, instead of _just_ smoke, an explosion burst out from the pinkettes wand. Black smoke once again blotted out Kirche's vision. Her ears rang, and she shook her head.

"Louise look at what you did!" Kirche shouted. "You're going to get soot all over my familiar!"

Louise shouted something back, but Kirche couldn't quite make it out. She coughed, and nearly went flying as her familiar stood up abruptly. She would have fallen if he hadn't have caught her. His arm was wrapped around her waist as he hoisted her back up. He let go quickly, and Kirche turned around. Through the black smoke she could see his glowing, pure white eyes.

It was like they were staring into her soul, and Kirche froze in place.

"Who are you?" The familiar asked.

His voice was deep, and very scratchy, as if he didn't speak very much.

Kirche gulped nervously.

"I'm Kirche Von Zerbst, I'm your- no you're my- argh!" She shouted.

She hated fumbling with her words.

"I am your master." Kirche stated with confidence, placing her hands on her hips.

The bald angel narrowed his white eyes at Kirche.

"I have no such thing Kirche Von Zerbst." The familiar said. "That being said, since you have given me your name, I will give you mine, I am Oros."

Oros blinked, and noticed all of the smoke that was surrounding him. He rolled his shoulders, and clapped his hands together. The mere force of the clap was strong enough to blow away all of the smoke, however, there was no sound to go along with it. Her ears could pick up on nothing as soon as his hands collided with one another.

She did however, fall off of the little patch of land that he stood on, and this time, her familiar did not catch her. She landed flat on her ass, and Oros crossed his large arms.

"I am of the Council of Reagents. Citizens I demand to know where I am." Oros stated.

Kirche cocked her head. Council of Reagents? She had never heard of such a thing. Was he some sort of lord? This would become much more complicated for her if it was. Everyone in the courtyard remained silent, and Oros clenched his teeth and tapped his foot against his patch of earth impatiently.

"Citizens! I await my answer!" Oros shouted, causing Kirche to flinch.

He certainly _sounded_ like someone with authority.

"We are not citizens you cur! We are nobles!" One student yelled.

Oros's attention immediately shot his gaze towards the student in question.

"You should know that the Council members have power over the nobility! Child I demand to know where I am!" Oros shouted at the child, the red lines in his skin deepening further.

The student flinched, furrowing his brow.

"T-there's no such thing as a Council of Reagents!" He shouted back.

Oros narrowed his eyes further, and then placed a hand on his chin. Kirche briefly looked away from her angelic familiar, and gazed over to Louise, who wasn't even paying attention to the scene before them. Instead, the pinkette was distracted by her own familiar. Her jaw dropped as she saw what it was. A boy was lying unconscious at her feet. He wore a blue jacket and had short black hair that shone like moonlight off of a river. He snored, and Louise put her face in her palm. Kirche turned away from the scene, sure, they both drew attention, but most everyone was focused on Oros.

"Could it be…?" The bald man asked himself. "The name of this country, now." He silently demanded.

Kirche stood up, and dusted off her back end.

"This is Tristain." She told Oros. "Now, let us go to my chambers."

Oros frowned at the red head.

"I refuse." The monk told her, pinching the bridge of his nose. "How did you drag me from my plane?" Oros asked.

Kirche frowned back.

"I brought you here using the familiar summoning ritual." She answered.

She was trying _very_ hard to be patient with her familiar; mostly because she wasn't sure of its capabilities. He may be able to flatten the academy at the snap of his fingers, she had to be careful.

"And what would that be lady Zerbst?" Oros asked, his tone softening.

At least he was somewhat polite.

"It's when a noble; someone capable of casting magic, summons a creature to them to become their lifelong companion. The ritual only summons the familiar that you could spend the rest of your life with." Kirche told her.

Oros frowned again. He seemed to be good at it.

"I have too much to take care of. I cannot remain on this plane of existence; I implore you to summon something else." Oros said, uncrossing his arms.

Kirche pouted her lips.

"It has to be you! The spell chose you to be mine!" She shouted. "We are fated to be companions Oros."

Oros hopped down to the ground, and stood a few inches in front of Kirche. She had to do her best to not shrink back in fear. Standing next to her, Oros towered over Kirche, standing at six feet and five inches. He glared into her eyes, as if they were searching for any signs of her lying. Kirche couldn't bring herself to look away; it was as terrifying as it was mystifying.

"If it is indeed fated, then you will come with me! If your rituals effect is indeed true, then you will spend your life on my material plane by my side!" Oros shouted, wrapping his arms around her.

Her face felt hot, she realized.

"I've denied fate once before, but never again, I won't even risk it!" Oros shouted.

Denied fate before?

His wings also closed around the both of them, and she could hear shouting and the chanting of some spells, but those quickly vanished. Kirche wanted to struggle against his hold, but something prevented her from doing so. She shut her eyes and said nothing, and suddenly she felt very… light. An unknown amount of time passed, and she eventually opened her eyes.

"Well, this is embarrassing." Oros said. "It didn't work."

Kirche frowned, and Oros released her.

They had somehow teleported just outside of the courtyard, to the one adjacent to it. A small circle of dirt surrounded them, with an ocean of grass surrounding it. He looked to his hands, and Kirche back pedaled away from him, clenching her fists.

"I can't walk the planes? What sorcery is this?" Oros muttered. "Oh no…"

Kirche tilted her head as Mr. Colbert charged towards them, wand at the ready.

"Why are you saying oh no?" Kirche asked him.

Oros clenched his fists once more, and looked up to her. Mr. Colbert stopped in front of her, and aimed his wand at Oros.

"Put your wand down caster. If you attempt to cast any spells on my person, I will be forced to defend myself. It will not end well for you." Oros said.

Colbert did not falter.

"I will not allow you to bring harm to any of my students; I will give up my life so that doesn't happen." Colbert said, his eyes narrowing further.

Oros crossed his arms, and nodded to her teacher.

"Great strength in character, you have earned my respect. Tell me, what is your name?" Oros asked his tune almost jovial.

Colbert was taken aback from that.

"The students call me Mr. Colbert." The teacher said, slowly lowering his wand.

Oros smiled.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Colbert; I am Oros, a monk of The Iron Mountain and holder of the Foothills on the Council of Reagents."

From one hundred to zero in a matter of moments. Her familiar was odd, but she knew that from the first moment she laid eyes on him. Colbert slowly gave a smile of his own, and Oros slowly approached him, reaching into a bag on his hip. Colbert stared at the hand, and Oros pulled out a red feather, it looked much like the ones on his wings. Did he just pluck them and keep them in a bag? Why?

He handed the feather to Mr. Colbert, who looked genuinely interested in the feather. The elder noble took the feather, and inspected the texture of it. He lowered his wand almost completely.

"Interesting… Despite being malleable it feels like it has the strength of steel…" He muttered to himself.

Oros nodded.

"That is exactly it, my wings can potentially be used as slashing weapons, but I prefer my fists." Oros told him.

His fists? You don't bring fists to a magic fight, what was he thinking? Then again… he must have been able to cast magic of his own, seeing as he was able to teleport the both of them over here. Sure, it wasn't very far, but a lot of mages that have graduated still couldn't grasp the concept of teleportation. Oros had to have been a noble, so his claims of having ruler ship no longer seemed like falsehoods to her.

"Anyhow, I'm certain that you and I have a great many things to discuss Mr. Colbert, but for now, I'm sure you need all of your students to finish with their rituals." Oros stated. "We'll talk about the terms of my stay here as well young Kirche."

Kirche frowned as rose an eyebrow at her familiar.

"You don't look that much older than I am you know, you don't have to call me young." Kirche said.

Oros actually laughed, and the sound of it was infectious, Kirche had to do her best not to laugh along with him. Mr. Colbert caved though, and chuckled.

"I am eighty nine years of age, so unless you have an incredibly long lifespan, you are young to me." Oros said.

Kirche's jaw dropped, and so did Mr. Colbert's.

"Y-you're so _old_!" Kirche shouted. "Where are your wrinkles?"

Oros furrowed his brow at her.

"I am an Aasimar; we have much longer lifespans than that of the average human." He told her. "But please, stave off your questions; they are beginning to tire me. Let us observe the rest of the ritual. I am interested in its function." He said.

What on earth was an Aasimar? They certainly didn't exist in any texts that she had read before.

Colbert nodded, and guided them both back to the courtyard, Kirche remaining silent the whole time. She guessed that Louise and her familiar had left early, seeing as neither of them were their anymore. It was odd, she and the zero had summoned two humanoids, something she had never heard of before. However, Kirche was certain that _her_ familiar was superior in every way. The boy she summoned was tiny, had no muscles, and dressed like a commoner.

Kirche's familiar, Oros, was huge, covered with muscles, and could cast some magic's. Oros was better, without a doubt. She was still worried though; he had attempted to take him to his plane, whatever that meant, to live with him the rest of her life. If he had the opportunity, he would likely try it again.

Oros stood with his arms crossed, staring into the center of the field where he was summoned. Other nobles spoke to each other in whispers, staring at Oros with awe. Kirche felt a sense of pride brimming within her. The next student up was Montmorency, her long blonde hair bouncing with every step she took towards the field.

She recited the ritual perfectly, not slipping up on her words once, and cast the spell. A white plume of smoke appeared to the right of her that was ten feet in diameter, and five feet tall. It remained for a moment, and then dissipated. At the center of the cloud, a massive ten foot tall man clad in black plate mail from head to toe lay there. A face covering black helmet revealed not his looks, and a large seven foot tall tower shield was in his left hand.

It looked more like a black wall that was disguised as a shield, and a massive black cape hid the grass beneath him. A large black Morningstar mace lay in his right hand, and Kirche's jaw dropped. Did Monmon just summon a living siege engine? The blonde girl nearly fainted, and Oros narrowed his eyes at the new arrival.

"Drax?" The monk asked.

 **Do you have a character you want me to write in the story? Then pm me their character sheet, their stats, background, that kind of shit.**

 **Also review.**

 **Prick.**


End file.
